Aprendiendo a besar
by Cola-Kao
Summary: CAP 1: Las noches junto a la playa son frías, pero su cuerpo prometía algo mejor que un par de frazadas.


**Título: **Aprendiendo a besar  
**Autoras:** Kaoru (cola-kao) y Kaerii.  
**Rating: **All ~  
**Pareja(s):** Xanxus/Squalo (Presente)  
**Sinopsis: **Todo el preámbulo para una simple palabra que se reduce al título…  
**Notas/Advertencias: **Unos Squalo y Xanxus bobamente noobs, hay bastante OOC pero no del vomitivo. Producto de la marihuana a las siete de la mañana, se aceptan criticas destructivas, sentidos pésames, e incluso algo de café frío(?)...

Ya era bastante tarde, y siendo prácticamente arrastrado por el botones del hotel, Squalo llegó al cuarto. Estaba ligeramente ebrio, no había bebido mucho precisamente para no emborracharse, pero sí la mezcla entre cansancio, frustración y alcohol le tenían bastante torpe.

No se molestó en prender la luz ni en saludar a Xanxus cuando llegó, simplemente fue a su maleta buscando el pijama.

_"Perfecto"_, por echar ropa de camuflaje, patitos de hule para bañarse y un estupido conejo gigante, no había llevado el traje de dormir. Procuró mentalmente aun en su condición de poca lucidez nunca mas dejar que Lussuria arreglase su equipaje para las misiones.

Molesto fue al armario en busca de algo decente, no encontrando mas que cosas que incluso en su estado se ebriedad eran perturbadoras -¡Vrooooooi! ¡¿Q-que mierda hay en esta basura?!- Bramó sin importarle despertar al mayor que supuestamente dormía en la cama.

Por su parte, apenas Xanxus sintió la puerta abrirse, cerro los ojos, casi en un acto de reflejo. No hacía falta ser un genio para notar lo torpe del albino, que aunque intentaba ser sigiloso como de costumbre, solo lograba hacer más ruido del usual.

Tomó una almohada para acabar lanzándosela en la cabeza, cuando le sintió quejar -Guarda silencio, algunos intentamos dormir escoria-. Lo miro detenidamente, fijándose en la forma en que caminaba a tambaleos.

_"Bebió…"_, se levanto a regañadientes y rebuscando en su propia maleta, le acerco una mierda que podía usarse perfectamente como pijama.  
-Toma y deja de joder- Murmuró cansado tras arrojársela en la cabeza.

El espadachín bastante atontado, recogió la prenda y poniéndosela encima del hombro para sostenerla temporalmente, comenzó a pelear con su cinturón.  
"Esta basura no va a ganarme" pensó un par de veces, mientras sus dedos lidiaban contra el mismo y no muy a favor de sus palabras precisamente.  
-Algo de ayuda no me sentaría mal Xanxus- Habló acercándose al mayor y tambaleándose ligeramente a su vez.  
-Estas bastante grande para hacerlo tu mismo...- Dicho aquello, el jefe del escuadrón tomó asiento en la cama mirándole de aquella forma tan severa propia en su persona. Notó con desagrado como su guardián de la lluvia se estaba tambaleando. Bufo y a regañadientes le desabrochó el pantalón.  
-¿También necesitas que te vista escoria?- Era un sarcasmo, por nada lo haría.

Y el espadachín en su propio letargo, quiso aprovechar la situación para extenderle la prenda, y asentir con la cabeza y una sonrisa más inocente que boba, producto de lo muy idiota que le había dejado esa suerte de ron, whisky y vodka. -No vas a morirte por...- Se tuvo que detener puesto que hipeó un poco -ayudar a tu prójimo-.

Xanxus lo miro con una ceja alzada unos momentos y le jalo de un brazo arrojándolo en la cama -Eres un idiota, y cada vez me lo compruebas mas, vístete tu mismo-.  
-_"Idiota"_...- Repitió mientras se quitaba el abrigo, sentándose en el borde de la cama -¿Es lo mejor que puedes decirme?- continuó, arrojándolo lejos para entrar a quitarse la corbata y así desabotonar su camisa.  
-Escoria, basura, insecto, desperdicio, inútil...- Comenzó a insultarlo echándose en la cama; y colocándose un brazo de almohada. Llevó su mano libre a rascarse el estómago con pereza antes de bostezar.  
-¿Es todo?- Insistió, colgando su camisa de la bajada de madera de la cama, volviendo a lidiar esta vez con la cremallera de sus pantalones. Dejó oír un suspiro algo resignado, de suya procedencia ni siquiera él mismo estaba al tanto. Lo cierto era que le hubiera agradado haber recibido alguna otra respuesta -Eres tu... es cierto-. Pensándolo bien, el era Xanxus.  
-¿Y que esperas que te diga?... Squalo- Le nombro con mofa mirándole de reojo, parecía... ¿Decepcionado? Frotándose los ojos, pensó que ya necesitaba lentes -¿Que mierda de cara es esa eh?-.  
-Nada Xanxus, nada...- Musitó casi mas para si mismo que para su jefe. Una vez se hubo quitado los pantalones, logró colocarse los shorts del mayor, notando entonces que aun no se quitaba los bototos -La cara del desperdicio inútil, enfermo-.  
-Pensé que luego de la otra noche dejarías la bebida, pero las basuras nunca aprenden- No lo dijo si quiera con burla, no valía la pena con el otro en ese estado. Sencillamente se limitó a entrar en la cama con flojera. Se sentía extrañamente tranquilo de saber donde mierda estaba metido el otro.

El pelilargo no quiso siquiera preguntar por el comentario del mayor, puesto que el lío con los cordones de su calzado le tenía más preocupado. Una vez se hubo desecho de ambos pies, camino hasta su lado de la cama y arropándose ovillado intentó dormir.  
Mala idea, tras darse la vuelta numero ocho asumió su insomnio -Xanxus...-.  
-¿Qué quieres inútil?- Se había quedado mirando al techo y era que con el otro dando vuelta tras vuelta, ningún ser humano podría dormir.  
-Estoy aburrido- Confesó, girando para acomodarse hasta quedar de lado mirándole. Continuaba ovillado y seguía mareado, pero en definitiva tenia todo menos sueño.  
-¿Te parezco un payaso acaso? Tienes un plasma, úsalo- Volvió a bostezar.  
-Estás muy feo para ser un payaso- Bromeó acercándose a él. Sintió entonces el calor que emanaba su cuerpo y optó por abrazarse a éste, esperando un golpe.  
Mas recibió por parte de su jefe un tirón de cabello que buscaba apartarle -¿Que crees que haces imbecil? ¿Borracho otra ves?- preguntó lo obvio.  
-No estoy borracho- Negó, y ciertamente no lo estaba. Si bien se encontraba ligeramente ebrio y envalentonado por los efectos del mismo alcohol, no podría estar jamás fuera de sus cabales como sí había estado en otras ocasiones. -No seas tan bruto idiota- Tironeó aferrándose mas a su abdomen en aquel abrazo, aun contra el jalón de cabello

El moreno apoyo una mano en su frente y empezó a empujarlo nuevamente, bastante incomodo con aquella situación; no estaba acostumbrado a un trato tan cariñoso y mucho menos por parte de Squalo -Quítate idiota-.  
-No quiero- Objetó, mordiendo su mano con la fuerza suficiente como para que no le doliera en lo absoluto pero si tuviera que apartarla por incomodidad.  
Entrelazó sus piernas a las de su jefe y evadió su mano, volviendo a pegársele -¡Me niego!-. Pensó en decir _"Oblígame"_, pero aquello era casi incitarle a golpearlo más.

Entonces, el jefe de varia gruño moviéndose para quitárselo de encima, quedando de algún modo con el otro bajo su cuerpo -...Suéltame- Amenazó.  
-¿O sino que?- Le retó. Estaba armado con un _"¿Vas a golpearme? Que novedad"_ lo haría de todas formas, así que no tenia sentido aplazarlo.  
El pelinegro lo miro fijo... _"¿O si no que?" _Pensó en una surtida gama de goles, en tirarle el cabello, en arrojarlo fuera del cuarto y viendo que nada de eso surtiría efecto, ya que Squalo estaba sujeto a tales condiciones, optó por algo más fácil que realmente pudiera hacerlo retroceder -...Te violare imbecil-.  
Era imposible que no desistiera tras ello.  
_"¿Te violaré?"_ ¡¿Que clase de amenaza enferma y retorcida era esa?!  
El espadachín, se quedó sencillamente pasmado ante tal acusación, y observándole con el rostro impávido se largó a reír de forma desaforada.  
-Oh… ¿Ya perdiste la razón?- Le apoyo una mano en el hombro y lo dejó fijo en la cama -¿O acaso no me crees imbecil?-.  
Dicho eso, se acerco de forma peligrosa a su rostro, sintiendo el aliento del otro en el propio.

Squalo le observo con los ojos medio llorosos de tanto reír, e intentando quitar su mano de allí notó que el mayor estaba aplicando bastante fuerza -Vamos, no bromees con eso -.  
-Deberías saber, que nunca bromeo…- Apoyó la mano libre que tenía en el otro hombro de su guardián, alzándose un poco sobre éste y a su vez mirándole serio -Vas a quitar tus piernas de entre las mías, o te haré rogar que te suelte-.

Pensándolo bien, tenía razón, él jamás bromeaba.  
¿Pero hacer una amenaza de tal tipo?  
Decidió optar por lo sano, y desenredó sus piernas lentamente mientras bajaba la mirada en formula de alguna pregunta; quedarse callado no iba con él -No sabía que te fuera lo marica, Xanxus-. Por algún motivo eso le sorprendió más de la cuenta.  
El moreno sonrío de lado y con arrogancia -Quien lo viene a decir-, soltó echándose por su lado.  
-Deja de hablar mierda Xanxus- Algo fruncido comenzó a apartarse -Bien, tu ganas-.

El varia mayor cerró los ojos molesto y volvió a mirarlo de reojo, estaba molesto y ansioso. Lo peor era no entender el motivo de tal, pues aquello no hacía más que molestarlo; y como si fuera poco, de pronto comenzaba a sentir frío, puta suerte.

Squalo volvió a acomodarse en su lado de la cama, continuaba de frente a Xanxus y no le quitó en todo el rato la mirada furiosa de encima. Llegó a tal punto que inclusive podría haberse comparado su expresión a un puchero liviano de mejillas levemente infladas.

-Escoria- Le llamó su jefe, mirándole de reojo. Aun en la oscuridad, divisó algo de ese gesto tan infantil, y no pudo evitar mofarse por lo bajo.  
-Ahora que- Acentuó aun más aquella expresión de forma inconsciente, estaba más y más frustrado con cada segundo que pasaba.  
Las noches junto a la playa eran asquerosamente frías, y él estaba adecuado al clima mediterráneo de la dulce Italia, y a la calefacción de su lujosa mansión.  
-Tengo frío, idiota- Comento colocándose de lado para mirarlo, y apoyando la mano en una de sus mejillas, sacó el aire de ella -¿Por que mierda hiciste eso?- preguntó aludiendo a su rostro.  
-¿Tienes algún problema?- Se cubrió el rostro con la almohada que estaba abrazando al ver su mejilla atacada por la mano de Xanxus -Estás caliente, aquí el que tiene hipotermia soy yo- Se quejó. La almohada realmente era por cubrir su sonrojo, más que por bloquear el contacto del mayor.

Desvió la mirada con ganas de golpearlo y opto por lo sano, le jalo de un mechón de cabello atrayéndolo hacia si. Acabó por pasarle un brazo por los hombros para evitar que se separase, como bien sabía intentaría el otro.

Fue cuando para el albino, repentinamente la piel del mayor se le hizo mas apetecible, su calor mas envolvente, sus brazos mas fuertes y sus labios... mas deseables -...idiota...-.  
-El diota no soy yo- Los cubrió un poco mas con las sabanas, cerrando los ojos para sentirse embargado por una repentina tranquilidad. Suspiro contra el cabello del otro.  
-Oi...- Le llamó, respirando despacio en la curva de su cuello. Alzó ligeramente la cabeza, para poder mirarlo, sin conseguir mucho éxito. Iba a preguntar algo, que de la simple idea temblaba ligeramente. Estaba asquerosamente cohibido, pero llevaba bastante tiempo ya deseando aquel _"algo"_.  
-¿Qué quieres?- Le soltó solo un poco, para poder ver algo mas que su cabello.  
-¿Puedo… puedo besarte?- _"Bien, ya lo dije"_.  
Apretó sus puños y bajó la cabeza; si iba a reírse y humillarlo que fuera de una puta vez, ya se había mentalizado para aquello.

Xanxus antes se hubiera carcajeado, pero ya lo había hecho la primera vez que totalmente borracho se lo propuso -¿Ahora a quien le va lo marica?-. Le miro con mofa, lo cierto era que le tentaba... pero... -¿Para que quieres hacer esa mariconada?-.

Squalo por su parte, sabía perfectamente que iba a burlarse de esa forma, mira que preguntar una estupidez de esa calaña. Se acicaló el rostro avergonzado, y frotando sus ojos exhalo aire -Está bien, déjalo así-.  
Continuó cerca de él, esperando no morir congelado a pesar de haber desistido en su idea. Lo sabía a la perfección, le gustaba suciamente su jefe y solo con cinco vasos de whisky entraba a aceptarlo.

-Eres un jodido marica- Sonrío para sus adentros cogiéndole el rostro, para acercarlo hacía el suyo.  
_"Lo soy" _Pensó al sentir sus manos sostenerle, en el preciso momento en que su pulso pareció dispararse y un calor empalagoso que no era licor le comenzó a recorrer la boca del estómago y el resto de las entrañas.

Xanxus se lo quedo mirando unos momentos de esa forma y entró en cuenta de que era demasiado tarde para retroceder. Capturó los labios ajenos con los propios, en un beso tosco e incluso un tanto inexperto. Mantuvo uno de sus brazos aun firme en sus hombros.

El espadachín se dejó atraer. Nunca había besado en su vida; era algo ciertamente estúpido a su edad pero realmente nadie le había llamado tanto la atención como para querer realizar un acercamiento físico mas allá del saludo cordial o un golpe eventual.

Se sintió como un idiota al no saber muy bien que hacer, no estaba acostumbrado a la inexperiencia por lo que entreabrió sus labios y con delicadeza hizo lo que mejor sabía hacer; mordisqueó los de Xanxus despacio.

El jefe de varia por su parte se sentía tonto al hacer aquello, y le sorprendió la delicadeza del otro, tomando en cuenta que éste lucía una personalidad estridente e inquieta. Entreabrió los ojos y le atrajo mas hacía sí, introduciendo despacio su lengua en la cavidad ajena, explorándole con lentitud.

Nuevamente acudió al pelilargo esa oleada de "cosas extrañas" en su estómago; y por primera vez experimentó lo que había oído tantas veces en ese dicho entupido de las "mariposas", por que realmente era aquella sensación; solo que esta vez, se desplazó incluso hasta su vientre, comprimiéndole las entrañas con delicia.

Su lengua tímida e inexperta intentó rozar la del mayor, topándose con un sabor dulce y sin duda agradable. Xanxus estaba traspasándole el calor de su boca, y a pesar de que comenzaba a sentir la falta de oxígeno clamarle por tomar distancia, se negaba a romper aquel beso tan lento, frágil; y al menos por él, deseado.

El pelinegro suspiro contra los labios ajenos, sintiendo el sabor de la boca del otro. Un gusto claro a licor; aunque inmediatamente pudo identificar que había algo mas. Lamió sus labios intentando identificar aquel extraño aroma y gusto que sentía en la boca ajena, mas no logró reconocerlo.  
Volvió a introducir su lengua en la fría y dulce cavidad de su guardián, comenzando a cambiar un poco la posición de su cuerpo, dejándole ligeramente bajo sí. Hizo aquello únicamente para poder acceder a su boca con mayor facilidad.

El peliblanco aprovechó la posición de su jefe para variar la postura del encaje de sus labios, rozándolos despacio al moverse. Éstos pasaron de encontrarse ligeramente entreabiertos, a darle cabida libremente a Xanxus. Su lengua buscó la del mayor, y la acarició a esta por unos instantes, enroscándola a la misma.

Un rubor un poco mas intenso cubrió sus mejillas al tomar conciencia de lo que estaban haciendo, y se preguntó si alguien mas había probado el sabor dulce de la boca del mayor; entonces deseó que no fuera así, y quiso tener ese gusto exclusivo para él mismo.

A regañadientes Xanxus corto el beso, ya estando falto de oxigeno. Se quedo a centímetros de su rostro respirando en el mismo, antes de apoyarse en su cuello y quedarse allí. Sintió el aroma que despedían el cabello y la piel del otro.  
Éste se veía tan níveo y suave, que sencillamente ni busco resistirse, y luego de lamer la zona lo mordió, con la suficiente fuerza para poder marcarlo.  
Por algún motivo, la idea de estigmatizar aquella piel tan blanda se le antojó excitante, curiosa y agradable.

El menor se relamió unos labios ya hinchados luego de que Xanxus se apartase. Casi inhalando con exageración, aspiró el aire que tanto le hacía falta, y sintió un estremecimiento en su piel cuando percibió la respiración del mayor sobre su cuello.  
Entonces vino aquel mordisco, que le hizo morderse los labios húmedos, y lo que experimentó entonces fue una sensación tibia por su interior, pero distinta a la anterior; puesto que ésta le entibió algo especial bajo su vientre.

-¿Por que hiciste eso?- Preguntó el menor si bien como exclamación, en tono bajito, extrañado por el accionar del moreno.  
-Por que se me vino en gana....-Le miro mientras recostaba su peso sobre sus propios codos. Se tomó el tiempo de observarlo a detalle, y a pesar de la escasa luz que se colaba entre las corinas pudo divisar perfectamente la figura de Squalo, éste se veía indefenso y le gustaba verlo así, tenerlo así.  
Le movió el rostro y volvió a lamer su cuello. Se detuvo en su oído esta vez, y mordiéndole una vez mas como había hecho antes, buscó alguna reacción en el otro. Manteniendo la vista fija en él.

Y aquella reacción tan esperada no tardó en aparecer. Squalo apretó sus ojos y mordió sus labios con una ligera timidez al verse observado de forma tan pronunciada, estremeciéndose entre los brazos del mayor.  
Apenas se dignó a entreabrir los párpados, se topó con la mirada agazapadota, intimidante y profunda de su jefe; y si creyó que sus mejillas no podían tornarse mas rojizas, estuvo equivocado. Tragó saliva con nerviosismo.

No quería que viera el color que tenía en el rostro, puesto que podría delatar también con la intensidad del mismo, el ligero cosquilleo tibio que experimentó en la parte baja de su cuerpo con lo que había hecho recién.

-Duele...- murmuró despacio para que solo él pudiera oírle; refiriéndose al mordisco que momentos atrás éste le hubiera propinado en el cuello. La zona afectada comenzó a afiebrarse, y por algún motivo muy retorcido había quedado gustándole aquella sensación no precisamente sutil.

Exhaló algo de aire en su oído y lo lamió por última vez. Verle de esa forma le agradaba más de lo que el mismo querría admitir.  
Soltó su rostro y aflojo un poco el agarre de su otro brazo en la espalda del albino. Le miro con cierta mofa, aun dentro de la escasa iluminación, notó que el pelilargo estaba totalmente rojo -¿Aun tienes frío escoria?-.  
-No- Contestó a secas, hundiendo su rostro avergonzado en el pecho del mayor. Suspirando allí mismo, esbozó una sonrisa que Xanxus no podría haber llegado a ver –No tengo frío…-.


End file.
